The reason
by karin150301
Summary: El podía ser alguien frio, un tanto engreído, manipulador, un jodido cabrón sí se lo proponía... pero Kurosaki Yuzu sin planearlo, quererlo o siquiera imaginarlo, se volvió en la razón que necesitaba para cambiar.


**The reason**

Bufo por enésima vez durante aquellos cinco minutos, continuaba mirando aquella puerta de madera y está, como desde hacía cinco minutos ya, seguía sin ser abierta para él.

Quiso decir algo pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué era un idiota? ¿Qué lamentaba todas sus acciones de esa noche? ¿Qué aún no se acostumbraba a todo lo que conlleva tener una relación? ¿Que sabía que ella estaba llorando dentro del baño y el seguía como un idiota parado frente a esa puerta sin saber que decir? No, esa clase de cosas no se le daban a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero ésta se abrió mostrando la figura de su novia.

Tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello desordenado y su respirar era errático.

–¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? –esas fueron las primeras palabras que soltó a su deprimida novia.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de que las lágrimas cayeran nuevamente por su bello rostro y caminara con paso decidido hacia su habitación.

Él la siguió de cerca, la vio sacar un abrigo de su armario, tomar su bolso, su tarjeta y caminar nuevamente hacia el recibidor.

–No te irás –dijo antes de tomar su muñeca y tirar de ella de regreso a la habitación.

–Karin-chan y Toshiro-kun me están esperando abajo –ella tiró de su mano para safarse de su agarre como si eso fuera fácil pensó él.

No dijo nada, solo continuó con su camino, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación el cerro la puerta, colocó el seguro y después se recargo en la puerta para evitarle la muy posible huida que tenía en mente. –¿Porque?

Ella parpadeó ante sus palabras, esperando cualquier cosa menos aquella pregunta, las lágrimas retoman su recorrido antes de que ella comience a hablar –Tu no lo quieres, y no lo vas a querer –murmura antes de soltar otro sollozo.

Él la mira, tan frágil y rota, esa escena no es nueva para él, en absoluto, pero como siempre las lágrimas deslizándose sobre las mejillas rosas, los pequeños dedos irrumpiendo en el recorrido de las gotas salinas, los hipidos y sollozos, todo el conjunto hace que la culpa golpee fuerte en su pecho.

Es su culpa, lo sabe, sus puños se contraen, quiere gritarle que deje de torturarlo, pero ella no es la culpable, lo sabe, suspira –No vas a olvidarlo ¿Verdad? –pregunta.

–Lo dijiste –ella suelta antes de continuar con su llanto.

Quiere golpear la pared, en verdad desea hacerlo, pero eso solo asustara a la chica frente a él.

Recuerda la conversación que mantenían hace unos minutos, recuerda lo que dijo, pero él no quiso hacerlo, simplemente no supo cómo tomar la noticia, y ahora tiene a una pequeña mujer con el corazón contraído y un molesto dolor de cabeza que le impide solucionar el problema.

–Solo olvídalo –murmuró sabiendo de antemano que recibiria una negativa.

–No –ella responde mientras aprieta contra su pecho el sobre que le enseño hacía apenas unas horas atras.

Otro bufido escapó de los labios del rubio, se pasó una mano por la cara antes de alborotar su cabello en un claro signo de frustración. –No hablaba en serio –no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero por primera vez quiso poder reparar lo que sus palabras habian ocasionado.

Por primera vez se arrodillo frente a alguien.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con estupefacción ante sus acciones, las lagrimas aun recorrian sus mejillas y los hipidos estaban aún presentes, pero no protestó cuando él se acercó a ella, ni mucho menos cuando tomo sus pequeñas y suaves manos. –No soy bueno diciendo esto –comenzó –pero lamento lo que dije, realmente lo quiero, tanto como a ti –ella sonrió, con esas simples y llanas palabras, ella sonrió.

No necesitaba mas, el lo sabia, ella jamas le pediria mas de lo que, emocionalmente, él podía ofrecerle, por eso la amaba, por eso amaba todo lo que conllevaba estar con ella.

–Entonces ¿lo quieres? –pregunto ella con esa voz cargada de inocencia.

–¿Porque no la amaria? –murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella y depositó un beso superficial sobre los labios rosados de la castaña.

Sonrió a mitad del beso amedida que ella correspondía con vehemencia, sintiendo sus manos subir hasta sus hombros hasta al fin posarse en su cabello, el sobre había sido abandonado a lado de la dulce mujer, tomó el sobre antes de cortar el contacto.

Miro los tecnicismos sin mucho interés hasta que al fin encontró lo que realmente le importaba ...4° semana de embarazo… sonrió con suficiencia por la recién información.

–Será una niña –ella murmuró.

–¿Como estas segura? –cuestionó divertido.

–Intuición –fue su única respuesta antes de volver a besarlo.

El podía ser alguien frio, un tanto engreído, manipulador, un jodido cabrón sí se lo proponía, podia pisotear a todo aquel que se metiera con sus planes, podría ser quien movía las piezas de aquel ajedrez que era su vida y desechar los peones que no le eran útiles...

pero Kurosaki Yuzu no era un peón cualquiera, ella, sin planearlo, quererlo o siquiera imaginarlo, se volvió en la reina, una pieza crucial sin la que él no podia subsistir, una razón para cambiar.

Con una sonrisa cálida que lo calmaba, con esa inocencia muy poco frecuente en chicas de su edad, con la dulzura brotando en su voz cada que estaba con él, y ahora ella estaba por darle otra razón para seguir, para ser mejor, tal vez no con el mundo, tal vez no consigo mismo,pero al menos sí con ella y con esa pequeña persona que esperaba por venir al mundo.

Escucho la perilla de la puerta ser girada fallando en el intento, seguido de un par de golpes y después una maldición de la melliza morena.

–¡Yukio abre la maldita puerta! –grito la chica robando una sonrisa de su parte y una mueca de molestia de la castaña.

La puerta fue abierta por la dulce mujer mientras le lanzaba una mirada de molestia a su hermana –Karin-chan, te he dicho que no hables asi enfrente de los niños –le riño mirando hacia atrás donde su cuñado sostenía a sus pequeños sobrinos.

–Yuzu solo vengo a defenderte de este imbecil –se quejo mientras lo miraba mal.

–Todo esta bien –la castaña sonrió caminando hasta tomar a la bebe de solo mese de los brazos de su padre –solo estoy un poco sensible –reconoció.

La morena solo pudo fruncir el ceño mas fuerte antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignacion –Yuzu no puedes llamarnos cada vez que te encuentres asi, Yukine tiene consulta medica mañana -comento con un deje de reproche.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con esa enorme sonrisa que le derretía corazón de cualquiera. -¿Porque no se quedan a cenar, Toshiro-kun?

Mientras veía a la pareja instalarse en el comedor y veía a su dulce novia cargando a la pequeña hija del matrimonio solo pudo pensar algo ellas serian su razón para comenzar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Una corta historia de esta pareja, lo se es pésima pero asi fue como salió y espero les guste.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- personajes de Tite kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
